Stuck In The Shadow
by JessiRoad
Summary: Best of Both worlds? No definitely not. She always gets the best of both worlds but not me, no I just get to be in the background. My uncle, her father, was famous... so she wanted to follow in his footsteps. However even though she had the look, attitude, stage presence, coordination, and everything else... she lacked the voice. But I had the voice.


Best of Both worlds? No deffinatley not. She always gets the best of both worlds but not me, no I just get to be in the background. My uncle, her father, was famous... so she wanted to follow in his footsteps. However even though she had the look, attitude, stage prescence, cordination, and everything else... she lacked the voice. So when her little antisocial and shy, book worm, nerdy, and lacking of anything style related, actually had something she did not she pounced. I had the voice.

She asked me one day if I would sing for her, and that turned into being back stage in a high security locked room singing into a mic that would sync to hers, as she lipsynced like a pro and took all the credit. However I didn't mind all that much, I mean I got to spend a lot of time with family, and didn't have to go onstage... did I mention I have seviere stage fright? Well, I do.

So with our technologically advanced microphone that took a mere thirty seconds to sync to any microphone and take its frequency, we had ourselves an act. Even down to the recording studios. We would book out the whole building, fill it with security, I sneak in, Hannah walks in, I sing, She practices Lipsyncing, Hannah walks out, ten minutes later I sneak out. Everything was down to a science.

However even with the reporters always trying to get a look at Hannah, they always wanted to know her secret identity... the identity behind the look... not the important one, the one behind the voice. No one ever suspected a thing. And none of my family really knew, they just knew I contributed. Only Billy, Miley, Her manager, Jackson, and I knew. So whenever we were around other people, I couldn't sing. I could play whatever instrument I wanted, just not sing.

Now I love going on the road, it has to be the most fun, getting to go all around the world and see anything and everything... except the fans. But I even had a bus that I would ride on with Miley's manager and sometimes special guests, that is when I had to act as just family of Hannah, not as me.

But Whenever I got the chance I was always either on the bus or plane home, to Crowley Corners. You see Miley and I were like sisters when we were younger... and sometimes have our moments. But we used to live like three minutes from each other. We even rode our horses together, she had BlueJeans and I had Avalon. Avalon has the metalic coat associated with the Akhal-Teke. I love her and have had her for as long as I can remember.

So when I heard that Miley was coming home after the shoe dibocle I was excited but worrisome. I hoped that she would be able to get in touch with her country roots. However when she came in during the middle of our family singing thing we always did, and made a scene, I knew it was going to be a little harder than that. Derrek, my brother, was playing with his rat-ferret, and Uncle Billy broke all of Grama's plates... giving the day and interesting end.

However the day was still going when we all went out onto the porch and they started singing Bless the Broken Road... you see, singing with my family, I love, and it doesn't scare me, because I know they will always support me. However with the whole Hannah thing going on I couldn't sing along majorly but I still sang some quiet harmonies... until Unlce Billy sent me a look, which is when I stopped and decied to go to bed.

The next morning, I was planning on going out and helping Travis gather eggs for breakfast, but when he called and said he was going to do some other work I decided to just get breakfast ready... until Miley came down. She decided she wanted to do it. So I let her, even though I knew I was going to end up having to clean up her mess, later. I went and got dressed to go to the farmers' market, by the time Miley came back she decided to come with us. The whole time I was just hoping to see Travis... sad I know.

We got there just in time to be harrassed by the guy wanting to by the Meadows. I went and started getting Grama's produce ready when Miley pointed at some tourist and gave me a scheeming look, "Just don't cause any trouble for the others." And she dissapeared into the stalls. I turned and helped to sell two whole watermelons. When I looked up I saw the result of Miley's scheeming... a mess of walnuts and a model of a potential shopping mall. I went and helped up the tourist who seemed to be a reporter looking for Hannah Montanna. And in a matter of seconds Grama, Miley, and I had him going to the old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

I hoped that was the last we would see of him, with the mess Miley caused Gramma decided it would be best if I took Miley home. So we went up into the barn and Miley decided to try and write a new song... She had me singing... the song was interesting to say the least. The next thing I knew Travis was here and talking to Miley as if I didn't exist. I frowned. It happened again, and when Miley chased after him I didn't dare follow. I didn't want to get hurt anymore. Miley always got the attention of the guys I liked. It always ended the same, me just being in her shadow.

I took Avalon and decided to go on a ride, not too later I heard someone, I followed the voice... I didn't like what I saw. Miley and Travis having so much fun...

The next three or so days they continued hanging out, acting as if I didn't exist, and they were in their own little love bubles. Next thing I know and Miley was asking for help deciding what she would wear to the big fundraiser, and I couldn't help her.

The fundraiser was starting and it was so much fun, Billy was singing, have I mentioned how much I love his voice? I do, it is so soothing. I was sitting with Miley when Taylor Swift began to sing. Miley was trying to get uncle Billy to go our and try to get a girl friend...

Next thing I knew and I was almost in tears, Travis asked Miley to dance, Grama looked to me, I guess it was obvious that I liked him. She gave me a sad smile and I nodded, Miley needs this more than i do, she needs a reason to stay here... i guess if that means she gets the guy I've liked since we were little, then she can have him. Miley came up to me and handed me a box that I instantly recognized.

She went up on stage and I knew what would happen, I went out back and took the microphone and got ready. She started the song... I got ready, before jamming out to Ho-down Throwdown. I just hoped no one would notice me, except Billy did and gave a sigh before going inside. I quickly turned off the microphone and put it back in the box, before shuffling back toward my table. Crap here comes trouble.

Travis exclaimed, "Miley knows Hannah Montanna." You have got to be kidding me, no NO! Miley agreed and I was pissed, I mean I am practically giving up everything for her right now and she goes and tells him that she knows Hannah Montanna, and ruins my Hannah free Vacation. Lilly pulled up in her all out Hannah ensemble... with the evil Manager. I went up with Lilly and Miley, and they had their friendship moment, and Lilly gave me a hug, I mean she was my friend too. LoraLeigh came in and we were on full alert, Miley left to go help Billy, after telling the stupidest story I have ever heard, and left me rubbing Hannah's feet while LoraLeigh tried to convinve her to be the guest of honnor for the Mayor's dinner, and for some crazy reason she agreed.

Next thing I know and I'm pushed out into the hall while Billy or LoraLeigh had their little moment. For Lunch we had squash, I could tell from Grama's death glares at Jackson that it was his fault. Travis walked by as attractive as ever, and Lilly ran to the window, "I want a cowboy."

"That one is taken." Miley said with a smile, and I couldn't help but sigh and turn back to the squash on my plate, typical. When she said, "We may just end up being just friends," I couldn't help but smile. However when she started to play the Hannah card I knew she was going to ruin any chance that I had of ever winning the guy. I went to the barn.

"Hey have you seen Miley?" I turned to see Travis, and I frowned, he finally notices me, just to want to know about Miley, just my luck. "Try the Coop," I responded with a sigh.

"Oh Thanks Trin." I blushed... he called me by the nickname he did when we were younger, he always either called me TrinTrin or Star.

The next day was the Mayor's bash, and Miley's date with Travis. I was dressed in a sundress and some heels, I never had a reason to dress up anymore. Miley or should I say Hannah just fled the room with Lilly, I'm guessing to go and see Travis. He really doesn't deserve this, their date is going to suck majorly. I just hope she doesn't hurt him, because when Hannah leaves so does she and I doubt she is going to do the long distance thing.

She just came back, as we started to eat the lobster... I can't stand seafood, why did they have to import lobsters just for Hannah. Hannah yet again fled the room as Jackson made a scene with my brother's rat-ferret. This is not going to end well, I can see it already, the whole idea of her being in two places at once is going to go up in flames. However in no way did I mean that literally, but somehow it did, the Tenessee flambay set the table on fire. And Derrek's rat-ferret climbed up the Mayor's pants and he ended up with no pants at all... well it ended with a bang, right?

I ran outside just to see that Miley had ruined it with Travis, and Billy ruined it with Loraleigh. Everything always seems to end up that way. The next day, Miley asked me to write something for her to make up with her dad. With her help, my guitar, and twenty minutes she had a new song, and I told her to whisper sing it and it would be fine. She left grabbing her guitar and thanking me. Even though she can be the bane of my existance, she was still family.

A few days later we had to get ready to preform. And since it was an outdoor preformance, I was going to be in the bus, Miley and I had matching earpieces so that we could hear each other. She told me that she had planned to put the song we finnished the other day (not the one for her dad) into the song, but sing it as Miley. But she didn't know if she could really give up the secret. So I decided not to tell anyone, knowing that she might not go through with it. But I wanted her to give up the life, even though that is selfish as can be, I wanted to be normal again, not have to hide in her shadow.

The concert began with Rockstar. However she whispered to me that she couldn't do it. She was really going to take off the wig and give up her popstar life. She started giving her speech. It was really moving, I just hoped that if she would never make me sing for her again. Then she did it, she took off the wig. However I knew that no matter what she would rather still be Miley that can sing than just a fake.

"If You don't mind, I've written y'all a song that is kinda personal." I'm used to her taking the credit. As the music started I began to sing The Climb. This song didn't just hit home, it hit hard, it made me an emotional wreck. I was almost in tears. But I pushed through. The crowd loved it, they loved me. I mean they loved Miley. As Always, Grama loved Miley the most, as did the family, Travis loved Miley, the crowd of fans loved Miley, everyone always loved Miley, even the two daughters of the Reporter who was about to give away Miley's identity after she decided to keep being Hannah, and crushed my dreams of every being normal.

I had ran out of the bus when I heard what was happening, I saw Travis, he noticed my tears and gave me a questioning look but with a shake of the head he dismissed it and looked back to Hannah, or should I say Miley. When the drama was done, Miley looked to me and with a smile ran to Travis as I went to the bus. I knew what was going to happen, he had won over Miley, and I was back to being hidden in the shadow, singing her songs for her. The Concert finnished with Way Back Home. She jammed out as all my dreams died, and I finnished singing.

My name is Trinity Stewart and I'm stuck in the Shadow of Hannah Montanna.


End file.
